Until We Meet Again
by Haruka Kuze
Summary: Makoto and Naoya broke up. The student said that she's going to leave Gekkoukan and never to return. The teacher accepts and they went separate ways. When Naoya knows the truth he doesn't say anything. Because he knows that they will meet again soon enough. Don't like don't read.


**Title : **Until We Meet Again

**Fandom : **Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor and Persona 3.

**Pairing : **Naoya & Fem!Minato A. / Makoto Yuki, Fem!Kazuya (Kazuha) & Atsuro K.

**Warning : **Character Death, reincarnation fic, genderbent. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer : **Devil Survivor and Persona 3 are owned by ATLUS.

**Summary :**

Makoto and Naoya broke up. The student said that she's going to leave Gekkoukan and never to return. The teacher accepts and they went separate ways. When Naoya knows the truth he doesn't say anything.

Because he knows that they will meet again soon enough.

.

.

.

"_I recognized you instantly. All our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."_

**- J. Sterling, In Dreams.**

.

.

.

"Mungkin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

Makoto memulai pembicaraan mereka diatas atap sekolah. Naoya yang tahu-tahu diseret kemari hanya menatap gadis berambut biru itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah kelulusan kelas tiga, aku akan meninggalkan Gekkoukan—bukan, Iwatodai dan aku tak berencana untuk kembali." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau hubungan jarak jauh dan aku tahu kau juga tidak mau. Jadi..."

"Baiklah." Sebelum Makoto selesai bicara, Naoya memotongnya. "Aku mengerti. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Lanjut sang programmer.

"... Maafkan aku Naoya."

"Sudahlah Makoto, kemarilah sebentar." Naoya menggerakkan tangannya. Menyuruh Makoto mendekat. Yang langsung dipatuhi oleh gadis itu.

Naoya memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat dan Makoto tahu Naoya tak ingin melepaskannya. Perpisahan ini memang berat untuknya, dan untuk Naoya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Jika Naoya tahu yang sebenarnya...

Makoto berjinjit untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman terakhir untuk Naoya dengan airmata membanjiri pipinya. Tangannya berada di sekitar leher laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya. Tangan Naoya disekitar pinggangnya dan bergerak untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,

Ketika mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertautan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata rubi bertemu safir, helaian rambut silver dengan rambut _midnight blue_,laki-laki dan perempuan. Kedua insan terus bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Sebelum Makoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langit malam tanpa bintang diatas mereka.

"Selamat tinggal Naoya." Makoto berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naoya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Takut kalau ia akan kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih dan melupakan kewajibannya sebagai Field Leader S.E.E.S, dan melupakan kewajibannya untuk menyelamatkan bumi.

Ia kembali ke Dorm, mengambil perlengkapannya di kamar, dan memasuki Command Room dengan pedang dan evoker di pinggangnya.

"Aku siap. Mitsuru-senpai."

Tanggal 31 Januari 2010. Hubungan Naoya dan Makoto berakhir. Begitu pula dengan pertarungan terakhir melawan Shadows.

.

.

.

5 Maret 2010.

Makoto Yuki terduduk sendirian di atas atap Gekkoukan High School. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan tenang, menggelitik kulitnya. Senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Ia begitu lelah. Syaraf-syarafnya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Namun ia dengan setia menunggu teman-temannya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan mereka untuk bertemu disini saat hari kelulusan.

Seusai pertarungan itu, mereka semua kecuali dirinya melupakan apa yang terjadi setahun kemarin. Tak terkecuali Naoya.

Ia tetap menjalani harinya dengan tenang. Walau sakit di hatinya karena teman yang sangat ia percaya melupakannya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya juga tak ingat dengannya.

_**Tap tap tap.**_

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu atap terbuka paksa. Menimbulkan suara keras. Makoto menoleh untuk menemukan dirinya, Naoya Minegishi yang bekerja sebagai programmer dan guru matematika di Gekkoukan itu teregah-engah didepan pintu. Peluh membasahi keningnya.

"Naoya..."

"Aku ingat sekarang." Naoya memulai. "Aku ingat semuanya. Kau, aku, hubungan kita, semuanya."

Naoya menghampirinya dan memeluk Makoto erat. Seerat yang ia bisa.

"Baguslah jika kau ingat Naoya," Makoto balik memeluk laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa ini alasan kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, Makoto? Karena menara itu, lalu shadows dan semuanya?"

Makoto memang memberitahu Naoya semuanya. Mengenai dirinya dan S.E.E.S, dan apa yang dilakukannya saat tengah malam.

Well, Makoto tidak memberi tahu Naoya mengenai pertarungan terakhir tanggal 31 Januari sih.

"Ya... Iya. Kau benar." Nada Makoto terdengar sendu. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar lagi Naoya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu apapun padaku Makoto? Aku memberitahumu mengenai siapa aku sebenarnya. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Naoya?" Posisi mereka berubah sekarang. Makoto berada di pangkuan Naoya. "Sebuah rahasia membuat seorang wanita jadi wanita..." Makoto membelai pipi Naoya perlahan. Air mata mengancam turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak Naoya." Makoto menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Naoya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya—atas waktumu, atas perhatianmu buatku, atas perasaanmu. Kau tetap yang pertama untukku atas segalanya."

"Hei, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau akan tetap bersamaku kau mengerti?"

"Maaf tapi... Kali ini aku tidak bisa berkata iya. Waktuku sudah habis..." Ujar sang gadis perlahan. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. "Aku senang aku bisa bersama denganmu di saat-saat terakhirku Naoya.."

"Makoto, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Ayolah." Nada Naoya sudah terdengar depresi. "Sudah cukup Abel yang pergi dariku sekarang kau juga..?"

"Kau selalu bilang padaku," seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Makoto. "Kalau ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ingat kata-katamu sendiri, Minegishi-sensei."

"Belum tentu aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu dikehidupan selanjutnya."

"Kalau kita memang berjodoh, kita akan bertemu kembali. Percayalah." Makoto menatap Naoya. "Jadi... Sampai bertemu lagi, Naoya."

"... Semoga saja." Makoto memberikan sebuah senyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Memberi Naoya sebuah ciuman terakhir. Dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Makoto menggunakan nafas terakhirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. Selama 2 bulan tanpa Naoya menyiksanya. Walau sekarang harus berpisah, ia tak menyesal.

Ia menyegel Nyx. Menghentikan tragedi yang akan terjadi pada umat manusia. Ia berhasil melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hidupnya bahagia.

Ia bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan.

Walau Makoto tak sempat mendengar bisikan Naoya kalau ia juga mencintainya, asalkan perasaannya sudah diungkapkan ia sudah senang.

Naoya memandangi wajah Makoto yang begitu damai dalam 'tidurnya'. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan membelai wajah gadisnya itu.

"Ternyata memang benar... Kau memang reinkarnasi dari istriku, Awan." Naoya menciumi wajah Makoto yang mendingin. "Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi Makoto. Tunggulah."

Begitu teman-teman Makoto datang, Naoya sudah tidak ada disana.

.

.

.

**= Tokyo Lockdown =**

"HOLY DANCE!"

Pertarungan sengit antara reinkarnasi dari Abel dan Cain, Kazuha dan Naoya, terus berlanjut. Di sisi lain, Atsuro, Amane dan Yuzu tengah menghadapi kloningan dari Loki.

"Bagus.. Teruskan Abel. Bunuh aku, bencilah aku yang membunuhmu ribuan tahun lalu!"

"Onii-chan... Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku.." Kazuha Minegishi menghentikan serangannya. Amaterasu dan Zaou Gongen berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang bodoh, Kazuha." Ucap Naoya sinis. "Aku takkan membungkuk pada Tuhanmu itu!"

"Kurasa aku memang tak punya pilihan..." Air mata Kazuha berlinang. "Maafkan aku Onii-chan..."

"Megidolaon!"

"Zaou Gongen, Multi-strike!"

Sayangnya, Zaou Gongen lebih cepat dari Naoya dan...

**JRASS.**

Dipeluknya tubuh sang kakak yang sekarat. Darah Naoya membasahi bajunya. Kazuha menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sudah diambang maut.

"Kenapa... Kau malah menangis? Bukannya kau senang tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi jalanmu?" Nafas Naoya tersengal-sengal. Darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku mau senang jika kakakku satu-satunya mati ditanganku sendiri?" Kazuha menatap mata merah kakaknya yang memburam. Tanda pandangannya sudah tak lagi jernih. Naoya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Heh... Mati juga, aku akan lahir kembali." Seringai Naoya menghilang, diganti dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau... Berbahagialah dengan Atsuro. Jalani apa yang sudah kau pilih."

"Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Abel—tidak, Kazu." Naoya menutup matanya. Namun sebelum ia menghilang, Kazuha mendengar sebuah nama..

"Makoto..."

Dan Naoya Minegishi mengilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

**= Kyoto, 20 years later =**

"Cih, kenapa aku harus reinkarnasi sebagai wanita? Apa Tuhan membenciku sampai segitunya?"

Gadis berambut perak sepunggung dengan yang dikepang sebagai bando, mata merah tajam, memakai seragam sekolah blazer cokelat dengan kemeja putih dan dasi pita hitam serta rok putih dengan garis hitam. Stocking hitam dan boots cokelat dikakinya.

Kali ini ia dilahirkan sebagai Lunamaria Hanabi. Putri tunggal keluarga Hanabi.

Selama 16 tahun sejak ia dilahirkan sebagai Luna, ia belum menemukan Makoto. Mendeteksinya saja tidak.

Apa Makoto tidak dilahirkan kembali? Atau ia berada jauh darinya?

"... Makoto ..."

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memandang kedepan. Mengingat gadis berambut biru reinkarnasi dari istrinya, Awan.

Oh, ia sudah bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dari Awan di kehidupan ini. Ibunya sendiri, Yukina Hanabi.

Namun reinkarnasi dari Abel dan Makoto? Belum.

"Nampaknya aku lahir di dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi sebelumnya tempat aku, Makoto dan Kazuha tinggal. Buktinya aku tak mendengar seorang Messiah memimpin di bumi ini."

Siapa yang tahu? Siapa tahu saja Kazuha sudah tiada di dimensi sana. Mungkin saja waktu berjalan di dimensi ini dan dimensi sana berbeda. Jika 16 tahun disini itu adalah 16 abad disana?

Tak ada yang tahu.

Ia menabrak seseorang. Laki-laki berambut biru, berponi emo, bermata silver dan kacamata ber-frame hitam dengan headphones silver-biru. Memakai kemeja putih, rompi biru muda, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

Sepertinya anak kuliahan.

"Maaf."

"... Naoya?"

Gadis berambut perak itu menoleh. Bertatapan dengan bola mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Makoto?"

Ternyata Makoto dilahirkan kembali! Sebagai laki-laki. Dan kali ini Makoto lebih tua darinya.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku sekarang Minato Arisato. 18 tahun murid kuliahan jurusan psikologi. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Naoya."

"Hmph, sekarang namaku Lunamaria Hanabi, 16 tahun murid Rakuzan High School. Kelas dua." Mereka berjabat tangan sejenak sebelum Minato menarik Luna ketaman yang sepi.

Dan langsung memeluknya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku sudah lama mencarimu tahu." Minato memeluk erat tubuh Luna—Naoya versi kehidupan yang ini.

"Aku juga mencarimu Makoto. Kenapa sekarang kau yang laki-laki? Tidak adil."

"Well, aku juga ingin merasakan diatas kan?" Tawa Minato pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memberi Luna sebuah senyuman.

Mereka tak perlu kata-kata untuk berkomunikasi. Mata mereka memancarkan semuanya. Rindu, kesetiaan, kepercayaan akan satu sama lain, cinta...

Dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya di kehidupan ini.

Itulah cara mereka berkata tanpa perlu berbicara.

"Selamanya aku akan terus mencintai dirimu."

.

.

.

"_**Because in the end, we'll find each other and fall in love all over again."**_

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Fanfiction keempat saya! Horeee! *tepuk tangan*

Hasil galauan saya dengerin lagu galau dikelas karena guru gak masuk. Sibuk ngurusin anak kelas 3 yang senin besok UN. Ganbatte senpai-tachi!

Ini untuk **Starryri** yang berbaik hati sudah memberikan log Rpnya. Bermilyar terima kasih untuk anda, mamah. Saya sudah sukses dibuat tenggelam dalam perasaan karena OTP saya, NaoMina ada di log rp itu.

Dan terima kasih juga XI IPS 1 yang sudah ngasih tempat buat nulis galauan hati saya ini uwu /PLAK!

Yak, ini dulu deehh... Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini!

Sekali lagi, saya TIDAK menerima flame. Namun menerima kritikan yang membangun owo.

Read and Review plis! Tinggalkan Pringl*s juga yah!

Haruka Kuze


End file.
